Talk:Halo: Common Denominator
Oh Goody! Yay, "Pressly." -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you wanted you could also add in a human mercenary to help the humans, just throwing the idea out there --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 04:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I don't want to sound...gay...but can you tone down the language a bit? A few less "fuckings" would be nice :D Also, a male soldier would call another male soldier a bastard, not a bitch. :P Thanks, [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 18:07, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::"Bitch" is specifically used for females, yes, but it is also used to refer to males in a derogatory way to imply they are effeminate. You can hear it on Red vs Blue all the time. I personally find the vulgarity level consistent with the context, and would not bowdlerize it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:39, 1 February 2008 (UTC) WOOT WOOT WOOT! Dude it was good. But you need to add good elites that are helping the humans. A big fan of this storyline, Arbita 15:24, 2 February 2008 (UTC) (P.S. also make a awsome RP) Good elites helping the humans? All the good elites left.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 15:31, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Mercenary Dear Dehmakis, Excellent idea. Dragonclaws and I agreed to add that in, although with a twist. Arbita, we're considering adding in a 'friendly' Elite -- that was Dragonclaws's original intention. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:17, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Great ideas guys! I love the way it's going. Also a tone down of language would be asked for. Thanks, H*bad (talk) I'd also ask for a tone-down. I understand it's Halo, but still..... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Meh, I think the language is fine. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:47, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Common Denominator??? Why the hell is it called that?? That is (no offence) the most ridiculous name since the Fraction.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 01:29, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :It's called Common Denominator for a perfectly good and IMHO a fairly obvious reason. :P I hope that as more of the screenplay comes out the reason will be more blatant. ^^ Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 03:59, 5 February 2008 (UTC) OK...lets see if I have interpreted this correctly. The two factions are the same (the common denominator), but are not equal in some way (the numerator is different) Probably on the right lines, but not entirely correct. Please explain further. Thanks, [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 23:56, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :No. Keep guessing. :P Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:50, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Can't ya just tell meh? [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 22:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::It involves the scientists. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:06, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::::"It involves the scientist." :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 12:48, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It involves the scientist? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:34, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Aren't there two? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:19, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Taking up arms I left this on the forum too, but I have an idea for a speech that would show the Ultranationalist leader's propaganda to kill the humans. It would be similar to Imran Zakhaev's speech from the beginning of Act III in CoD 4 and it would go something like this: "Our so called leaders prostituted to the apes.... they destroyed our culture.... our economies... our honour... and now they have spilt blood... the blood of our brothers... '*flashes to a picture of a dead elite lying in a pool of blood*' on their hands... your brothers have taken up arms against them. Unless all human forces leave Sangheilios soon, there will be dire consequences... '*flashes to something dangerous (not sure what, you guys will have to solve that part)*"'' Kudos to 091 for throwing the idea out there and I'm just suggesting it too. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:44, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Interesting idea G23 and 091, but to be honest, it's quite stereotyped and copying off of another work is something I wouldn't enjoy indulging in. Common Denominator I hope is a completely original idea, and Dragonclaws's work is marvelously novel and engrossing. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:52, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Two things first can i act and voice the mercenary when he (or she?) comes and second why is there another arbiter, the arbiters were the hands of the Prophets. So since the Prophets are not part of the elite life why is there another arbiter? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 03:28, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :Everyone can audition assuming they have the proper equipment. I don't believe there is another Arbiter, just mention of the one in the games. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:21, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Ultranationalists Okay, I'm confused. Are the UltraNs the terrorists themselves, or are they the political group? As it is now, we have conflicting dialog on this matter. Best we get it solved now before I write in the wrong direction or what not. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Agreed -- I've been very ambiguous with the whole matter. Since the majority of the Elites are against the negotiations, the small sect that is willing to take arms against the UNSC I've called the Ultranationalists, although those that are radically supporting their goals in the political arena I agree can be tagged with the same epithet. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:50, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Competition Yo, you will have some competition. I am currently working on a Halo 3 machinima that i feel wil crush your video project. But hey, who knows, your project might be just as good as mine. I'll be posting mine up on Myspace.com in Standard Defintion and Gametrailers.com in High Defintion for all to watch in August 2008. If you want to get a little bit more info, just hit me up by my myspace which is myspace.com/mdgaming_inc Dont take me as being offensive to you, im just talkin s***. Good luck with your project and where can i veiw it when you are complete with it? hit me back by my myspace or email: dc_smith1989@yahoo.com :Competition? This is only a creative project taken into visual/audio form. No need to get edgy. There's no finalized destination, but we've been posting concepts on YouTube. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:56, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :What he's saying is we don't wanna embarrass you.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 01:36, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Is that Dark Energy?--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:03, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Could be, always talking outta his a**.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 17:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Dead? From the way it looks, this project is dead. Thanks to the Necros.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Shut up already! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) It's certainly slowed down for a variety of factors, but I wouldn't call it dead. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) It is like the Halo Movie. It is on an indefinate hold (the is a difference between indefinate and infinate). IT IS NOT DEAD.-'Thegood ' 05:00, 15 May 2008 (UTC) There will probably be bursts of progress whenever school breaks occur, as otherwise there's not much time to work on it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :There was a complete lull of activity in the middle of the college semester (exams), but there has been a resurgency of activity for the past few weeks. We're capturing the scenes for the first episode, and have tentative drafts for the screenplay et. al. Hope to get back to you soon. :P Regards, fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RelentlessRecusant/Sig?action=raw; sorry 23:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Am I still involved as a puppeteer / set designer? [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h''']] • VALKYRIE 10:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Earthquakes A while ago, before RR insisted upon secrecy to keep from spoiling twists, we had scripts posted here. Some folks may remember an evil Sangheili temple master blaming humanity's presence for earthquakes, wind storms, and a boy born with a tail. This is total garbage created to evoke outrage. It was to be a satire of sorts of real world politics. Well, it looks like an Iranian cleric is basically doing the same thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC)